A New Beginning
by KatWoman8
Summary: Ginny's keeping a secret from Harry, but he knows what it is. Or does he?


Title: A New Beginning  
Pairings/Characters: Harry/Ginny, Hermione  
Rating: R  
Word Count: ~ 1,750  
Summary: Ginny decides to make a change.  
Author's Notes: Thanks so much to my beta, the wonderful Andi, aka hgfan1111. This was written for the Keeping Secrets round in the takingitinturns community on LiveJournal, so much thanks to rebecca for running this fest and for listening to my thoughts and answering my questions, and being so patient with me.

My request was to write for Deena who requested: one of them writing an article in secret, Harry hiding a stash of candy from Ginny and the kids, why one of them likes to read smutty romance novels late at night

* * *

_Elyse's breath caught when she saw her husband reclining back. She crossed the room and climbed onto the big bed, crawling across the mattress towards Camden. She could still recall her first vision of him, he had been working in the field, without his shirt, his muscles rippling from the labor, his skin browned from the days in the sun._

_Camden reached out and grabbed her, pulling her body against his. He rolled her onto her back, one of his hands circled around her wrists, holding her hands securely above her head._

Ginny closed her eyes for a second and pictured Harry moving above her, securing her hands to the headboard.

_Elyse whimpered against Camden's mouth. She moaned as his hand moved between her thighs, one thick finger probing her, sliding in and out of her. Camden moved his mouth down her neck and chest, before fastening his lips around one nipple._

Ginny pulled her nightshirt up and slid her hand into her knickers, her fingers circling her clit, moving smoothly along her folds for a few minutes before she heard the _Crack _of someone Apparating downstairs. She quickly slammed the book closed and shoved it under her pillow before dousing the lamp with her wand. After stowing her wand on her night table, she curled onto her side in the middle of their bed, her leg stretching towards Harry's side.

At the soft squeak of the door, Ginny cracked one eye open and watched as Harry undressed, folding his red Auror robes over the back of a chair and tossing the rest of his clothes into a pile on the floor, right in front of the hamper. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

She tipped her head to one side to listen to him as he moved about in the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth. Finally, the bathroom door opened and Harry was framed there in the light for the brief second before it went dark again. She closed her eyes.

He crossed to the bed and folded back the covers. As he touched her leg, Ginny yawned and blinked her eyes open. "Harry? Wh'time is't?"

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay." Ginny rolled slightly to her side of the bed and waited until Harry got settled, before she rolled against him and slid her leg between his.

He chuckled as he gathered her against him. "Not tired, anymore, Mrs. Potter?"

She pushed him onto his back and rolled on top of him, her thighs straddling his waist. "I think I'm awake now," she said before kissing him.

* * * * * * *

The next afternoon, Hermione knocked on Harry's open office door. "I'm surprised you're still here. If you come in on Saturday, it's usually only for the morning."

Harry closed the folder he was working with and put it in his desk drawer, before setting a locking charm. "Since you were dragging my wife shopping with you this morning, then she has her article to write, and Ron and George have that sale at the joke shop," he shrugged, "I figured I could get a lot done today."

Hermione sat down across from him. "You remembered that Ginny and I had plans today?" After he nodded, she continued, "You should have reminded her. She forgot all about it."

Harry shrugged again. "She's had a lot on her mind lately. She has to finish an article and Krentz has been giving her grief about it. He floo called yesterday and as soon as she heard his voice, she asked me to tell him she wasn't there and she took off for the Burrow."

Hermione chewed on her lip, her brow furrowed, before she said, "That must be it, then."

Harry studied his friend; he knew her well enough to know that something wasn't right about her answer. "Ginny wasn't writing her article?"

"She was reading. And when I asked her what she was reading, she hid the book. She said the book was 'research' for what she was working on."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "It was probably a book on Quidditch."

"Probably. I need to go do my own research now." Hermione stood and left the Auror headquarters on her way to her own office in the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

Harry opened his bottom drawer and cancelled the concealment charm before grabbing a couple of Chocolate Frogs. Ripping open the package, he found his wife looking up at him. The picture of her was one taken when she was still playing Chaser for the Harpies. Idly, he flipped the card over and read her biography.

Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter  
August 11, 1981 to present  
Member of Dumbledore's Army while at Hogwarts.  
Battled Bellatrix Lestrange during the Final Battle.  
Star Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies (1999 – 2003)  
Played for England 2001, 2002  
Currently Senior Quidditch Report for the Daily Prophet  
Married to Harry Potter (see cards #193, #194, #195)

As he ate the chocolate, Harry leaned back in his chair and wondered what was going on with his wife. She _had _been acting strangely for the past few weeks. He tucked Ginny's card into the frame of the newest photograph on his desk. It was of James, Albus and Lily taken at King's Cross, just before Lily boarded the train for her first journey to Hogwarts. As he stared at the pictures, he remembered the last time Ginny had been so secretive and all of a sudden he knew what was going on with his wife.

Harry grabbed his cloak and hurried for the Apparition point.

* * * * * * *

Ginny stared at the few words she had written before balling up the parchment and tossing it over her shoulder in the direction of her other discarded beginnings. Just as the paper left her hand she heard the squeak of the door hinges and turned her head to see Harry cross the threshold.

He reached out one hand and effortlessly caught the paper. Ginny grinned and was reminded of how she used to love watching Quidditch when he played Seeker for Gryffindor.

Harry pointed to the mess littering the floor and cocked his head to one side. "What are these?"

"They're the beginnings of this stupid article I need to write," she sighed in frustration and glared at the useless balls of parchment. "I just can't seem to get it written."

Harry leaned down and kissed her before sitting next to her. He smoothed the latest ridiculous beginning on the table and quickly read the few words on the paper. "What's the article about?"

"It's the one I have to do every year at the beginning of the season – how the teams stack up, the players and their stats…" Ginny crossed her arms on the table and pillowed her head; the rest of her comments were muffled.

"What was that?"

Ginny raised her head and looked at him. "It's the same every year. Sure, there are the players who retire and the new players that come in, but I could change a few sentences and just use last year's article, or the one from the year before. I could probably write the one for next year while I'm at it."

Ginny let her head flop down onto her arms again and Harry rubbed her back. She turned her head to look at him. "Do you ever get bored and hate your job?"

"Just during the Death Eater trials." Harry held up the article. "So, this is the only thing that is bothering you? The article?"

Ginny nodded but wouldn't meet his eye.

"Ginny? Really?"

"Yes, that's all." Ginny stood and crossed to the cooker, where she grabbed the kettle and filled it with water before giving it a hard jab with her wand. She fixed them each a cup of tea and set them on the table, the hot water sloshing over the mug. "What else could it be?"

Harry stirred sugar into his tea, trying to think of how to broach the topic. He finally decided the straightforward approached was best. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Laughter burst from Ginny. Her eyes widened incredulously. "Pregnant? Where did that idea come from?"

"Well, you… For the past… Ginny, you've been acting strange lately. Like you did when you were pregnant with Al and didn't want anyone to know yet." Harry said. "Hermione has noticed, too," he added, defensively.

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes. "No. I'm definitely _not_ pregnant." She stood and turned to look at him. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Can I show you something?"

Harry followed her up the stairs to their bedroom. She opened her closet door and stacked along the back wall were piles of books. He reached in and grabbed a few, looking at the covers. "Um, these are… er…"

"They are muggle romance novels and Hermione's mother left one with Mum last year. I borrowed it, and I liked reading it. Hermione saw it and said that reading '_those kind of books_ was a waste of time and brain cells.'" Ginny sat on the edge of the bed, one of the books in her hand. "I like writing, just not about Quidditch anymore. I've started to write my own book. I already know what Hermione thinks about it; what would you think if I quit my job to write?"

Harry stared at the books in his hand. "You should do what makes you happy."

"What if my book doesn't sell? What if I don't make any money at it? What if…"

"You should do what makes you happy," Harry repeated, firmly.

"I told Krentz that I would finish the article about the team stats and asked if I could just cover the Harpies this year. He said that I could, but that he would make Marx the senior Quidditch reporter." She looked up at her husband. "Your really okay with me quitting my job?"

"Yes. Whatever you want to do." Harry smirked down at her. "I guessed wrong earlier, but if you decided you wanted to have another baby…"

"Well, I don't think so," Ginny reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling him down onto the bed with her, "but I wouldn't object to _practicing_."

Harry claimed her mouth and moved over her. They quickly shed their clothes, the movements familiar as only two who have been together so long could be.

Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed inside her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body arched against his. She heard his breath grow more ragged and knew he was close, she tightened around him as her climax hit just before Harry gave one last thrust inside her, grunting as he collapsed on top.

He rolled onto his side, his arm snaking around her waist, to pull her back tight against his chest.

Ginny sighed. "_That_ is going to be in my book."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. And I have this idea about blindfolds and ice. Would you be interested in researching that scene with me?"

Harry chuckled and buried his face in her hair. "I think I'm going to like being a test subject for your research!"


End file.
